The Return of Cabot
by BR511
Summary: new story, this one is sure to be finished soon. already have a couple chapters written. Alex is back! Casey is jealous! Alex and Olivia and Elliot are closer then ever! A little EO in there at some point. RR
1. Chapter 1

YOO. So I have a newI know another story? What the hell is wrong with me? This seemed to pop into my head and I couldn't get it to pop out. I KNOW! God, I know, another story to write is not something I need but whatever. So Alex is back! Is Casey jealous? Elliot and Olivia get together? Hmm. I'll write a short intro chapter and then maybe a real chapter if you all like the idea.

"This has to mean something Don!" Olivia said slamming the door as she entered his office in excitement. Don sighed and looked passed Olivia at the door she had just slammed shut, the blinds that were drawn swayed from left to right from the force she used to shut the door.

"I just don't know Liv." He said finally setting his eyes on hers. His eyes were soft and full of sympathy. "I understand your relationship with former ADA Cabot and your involvement with her case but-"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Olivia interrupted taking a step towards his desk. "You talk about her as if she was just an employee, just somebody who worked here and moved on, 'ADA Cabot'." She scoffed at the way he said her title and regained her composure as she plopped herself down in a seat across from her captain, "stop trying to emotionally detach yourself from the situation." She said a bit calmer then before.

"Olivia." He said softly, looking at her through pained eyes. "I'm sorry. You know how much Alex meant to me, when she left it effected me just as much as it did you. I just don't have any answers for you right now. It's been years and they need to make sure her shooter and his clan were really all in that building that was bombed."

"It's just so frustrating, you know?" She asked looking at her captain who was nodding in agreement. She leapt up and started pacing the room, "I mean she's here then gone and a year or two later we find out the rest of the gang was bombed and I don't even know if she can come back!" She rambled and finally stopped. "What's gonna happen if she comes back? Oh god, she couldn't run for DA, I mean MCoy just took the position and nobody would vote for somebody who went into WPP for years, I mean she hasn't practiced law in god knows how long. She can't take Casey's job oh god…" She trailed off and re claimed her seat.

"I don't want to hurt you Liv but it's not definite she's coming back." He started, realizing Olivia would either agree with him or tear him apart for speaking the truth.

"I know." She said softly looking down, when she looked up, what he saw shocked him, her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I just miss her so much."

"I know, Liv, I know." He said handing her a tissue.

She waved it away with a watery smile and got up, "call me if anything happens, I think El and I are going for some lunch."

69696969696969696969696969696969

Good, Bad? I need reviews, I only believe the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

He knew she was hurting but, God damn, was she good at hiding it. He sighed and watched her leave his office broken hearted. The idea of getting her best friend back appealed so much to her she would have killed those drug dealing gang bangers herself. He smiled at her determination to get Alex back and took a twizler from the large bin on his desk. The ring of the phone immediately brought him out of his thoughts, he sighed and was brought back to reality

"Cragen, Special Victims Unit." He answered ready to deal with another case.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Shit." Alex muttered as she pulled up into the driveway in her house in Wisconsin. Two men suited up stood on her porch waiting for her. She made eye contact with the shorter one and killed the ignition. Last time the marshals came for her it was to testify against the man who had attempted to kill her, and then she was placed right back into her life as Emily Perry in Wisconsin. She picked up her purse and opened the door, ready for battle. What if they had found her? What if she needed to move? Fuck.

The nodded curtly to her as she moved passed them to open the door. She invited them in and they followed her into her living room. She motioned for them to sit down across from her. The taller, younger one sat in the overstuffed chair and put his briefcase down as he crossed his leg. The shorter one sat in a wooden chair next to his partner and took pictures out of his briefcase. He handed the pictures to her and she gasped looking through them.

"What happened?" The picture was an old abandoned warehouse on fire and the worst of thoughts flooded her head, was her family in there? Olivia? Elliot? Don? Fin? Munch? Fuck the anxiety was killing her, were they going after everyone important in her life?

"They're gone." The older one said taking the photos out of her hand and smiled at her, breaking the façade he was supposed to have at all times.

"They're gone?" She repeated slowly as if the information went through one ear and out the other. "If they're gone, and they were in that fire, what does that mean?"

"Well ma'am," The younger one said and she cringed at the use of ma'am, "Alex Cabot is no longer dead."

"I'm not dead?" She asked in the same manner as before. "I'm me. In which case I can go back to New York City, and…" She trailed off and looked up at them. She thanked them for letting her know and they told her they could arrange transportation back to her previous home. The program had sublet her apartment so she could have that back. Her life was back. Alex Cabot was born for the third time and it had never felt so good.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Cragen, Special Victims Unit." He answered ready to deal with another case.

He sighed, his mind still on Olivia and the way she dealt with the information given to her.

"Don, are you there?" The familiar voice prodded through the phone.

He couldn't place it until, "Alexandra?" He gasped in surprise. "Alex Cabot." He said softly, in amazement, more to himself then the person on the phone.

"Yes it's me." She said and he could hear the smile through the phone. "Alex Cabot. God does it feel good to say my own name."

"I heard about the fire, I figured it would only be time before you called me." He said leaning back in his chair attempting to grasp the situation.

"You thought I'd call you? You cocky bastard." She teased switching the phone from one ear to the other. "I was thinking about lunch, I know it's late notice but how about today?"

"How about now?"

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Oh my god." He whispered as he embraced her, delicately as if she would vanish from too much contact. He pulled back and put a hand on each shoulder, she covered his hands with her own and smiled. "Jesus, I was so worried I was never going to see you again. And here you are."

"Don, I, just…" She was at loss for words as she saw the love in his eyes. "Thank you." She whispered squeezing his hands. "For everything, you were so good to me, I just never got a chance to thank you."

"Yeah well you were a heard headed bitch to work with sometimes." He said winking at her as he took a seat. "Sit, tell me all about your life in, where were you?"

"Please no." She said smiling. "There's really nothing to tell, I'm back. I'm back for good. I came back last night, spoke to MCoy. He said he'd let me handle sex crimes next to Casey. You're looking at the new Senior ADA for svu." She said proudly.

"When do I get to show you off to the squad?" He asked her after they ordered their drinks.

"I figured right after lunch, the sooner the better."

"Somebody missed you." He said and as he looked into her eyes he knew that she had missed Olivia just as much if not more

69696969696969696969696969696969

"Wait here." He said excitedly pointing to a bench next to the entrance of svu. She smiled happy to comply, this was the happiest and most excited she'd ever seen him.

He put on his mean face and walked into the bull pen. Casey was at Olivia's desk discussing something, Elliot was typing up a report, Munch and Fin were arguing, everybody that mattered was accounted for. "I need your attention." He said with a hard face. Sensing the serious tone he used everybody looked up. "I found some freak loitering our halls, anybody care to explain?" He asked pulling Alex by the arm and shoving her through the doorway.

"Oh my god." Olivia shrieked running up to her with tears in her eyes. Alex welcomed Olivia with open arms and embraced her. "Holy fuck, it's really you." Olivia whispered into her neck. All Alex could do was nod for fear she'd burst into tears. She was in the arms of her best friend, it couldn't get better then this.

"Now, now, don't hog her." Elliot said approaching them. Alex opened up an arm and he joined their hug. Olivia who wasn't ready to let go clung to her right side for dear life.

No, scratch this, being in the arms of your two best friends was possibly the greatest moment of her life.

Finally ready to let go Olivia stepped back and let her hug Fin and Munch.

Forgetting Casey had already met Alex Olivia introduced them.

"We've met." Alex said shortly, the tension not yet resolved from her last visit.

Once Alex was done with everyone else Olivia was back at her side, clinging.

"Go." Don said smiling, with a twinkle in his eye.

"But I've already taken lunch." Olivia said confused looking between Don and Elliot.

"I don't want you back until tomorrow morning." Don said pushing the two out. "You both have a lot of catching up to do."

Olivia smiled thankfully and laced her fingers with Alex's.

696969696969696966969696969

After a day of shopping, coffee, and catching up, they ended up in Olivia's apartment. She was making some pasta for Alex and herself. Alex had borrowed sweatpants and a tank top from Olivia and was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, her bare feet dangled a foot or so from the floor.

Olivia turned to Alex and smiled, suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" Alex asked leaping from the counter top to Olivia.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Alex was one of the few people she could actually cry in front of. "It's just, I don't know, it's stupid, I thought I wasn't going to ever be able to see you again, I thought you were gone for good this time." She said as Alex pulled her to her chest.

"I thought so too." She admitted softly into Olivia's hair. "I thought so too." She repeated.

"But you're here now." Olivia said a little more upbeat. "Let's live it up." She exclaimed, pulling two wine glasses out from the cupboard. "Pick a wine." She said grabbing the strainer from a bottom shelf.

Alex picked a wine and poured them both a generous amount. She jumped back up on the island and took a few sips of her wine. Just then the buzzer for Olivia's apartment buzzed.

"Yeah?" She asked pressing the button.

"It's me I need to drop a few files off." Casey's crackling voice came through the intercom and Olivia let her up after telling her the door was open.

"Be nice." Olivia said to Alex after she saw her face.

"I didn't say anything." She said feigning innocence.

"Al." Olivia warned sipping her own glass of wine.

Alex twisted her face and stuck her tongue out which caused Olivia to erupt into fits of giggles. "Oh god." Olivia said trying to steady herself against the wall, still laughing. Alex was laughing as well now and they both didn't notice the open and shut of her front door, signaling Casey's arrival.

"Am I interrupting something?" Casey asked as she assessed the scene, maybe Alex really wasn't the hard ass everybody thought she was.

As soon as she noticed Casey's presence Alex's face was void of emotion.

Or not…

"No, not at all." Olivia said warmly as she turned around from what she was doing.

An awkward silence presented itself and the room was suddenly full of tension. Both lawyers and the detective stood not able to address one another; suddenly Olivia's phone rang. Seeing an opportunity Alex picked it up, "Olivia Benson's phone."

"One day back and she has you answering her phone?" Elliot asked light heartedly not aware of the tension occurring in Olivia's apartment.

"Yeah, I may be answering her phone, but she's cooking me dinner." Alex said with a twinkle in her eye, happy to be back and bantering with her best friend, albeit on the phone.

"Maybe I should stop by then." He said although they both knew he had plans to anyway.

Alex smiled at his remark and walked out of the room, the phone still glued to her ear. "Look, Case, I'm sorry…" Olivia began while watching Alex's retreating figure, "She'll warm up." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Whatever." Casey mumbled putting a file on the counter.

"Look, I know her, Alex and I hated each other at first, you and I hated each other at first, it seems that every good relationship starts out in a rough patch. She's not always the way people perceive her to be."

"Yeah." Casey said sadly, she knew Alex was and always would be the ice queen.

- - - -

**hey so despite my lack of reviews I posted this, it's part of what I have written. I have big plans for this..**

**so review**

**or no story for you**

**ps—I don't like check it when it's done I just kinda add it to the site so sorry for errors and what not**

**peaceee…**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: short and slightly poinless**

**I don't even want to re read it because I know it's crap**

**But don't let that stop you from reviewing **

With Casey gone Alex finally let loose, "your, ehm, boy toy is coming over tonight." She said winking. "Think fast!" She shrieked throwing the phone in Olivia's direction.

"Fuck, Lex!" Olivia exclaimed as she barely caught it in one hand.

"So I see you still have those skills." Alex replied with a cork of an eyebrow.

"And you still feel the incessant need to surprise me with flying objects." 

-- -- --

"Just pick a god damn movie!" Olivia sighed exasperatedly at her best friend.

Alex was crouched down looking at Olivia's movie selection with her elbow resting on one knee and a finger tapping her chin. 

"Yeah Alex, didn't you know that queen Liv can't handle waiting five minutes for anything?" A voice said from the entryway of the living room,

"Elliot, welcome to the party." Alex said giving him a quick nod before looking back at her choices.

Olivia curled up in her little corner of the couch and rolled her eyes, "honestly, we all know what you're going to pick."

Alex hushed them and resumed her search for the perfect movie. "Aha!" She exclaimed in triumph holding a dvd out for all to see.

"Animal house, oh Alex it's great to have you back." Olivia sighed happily and grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the couch. She threw it over herself and got comfy. 

"I couldn't get her to watch this without you, you know." Elliot said to Alex's general direction during the opening credits. 

Olivia shushed him and Alex just smiled and continued to watch the movie. 

-- -- -- 

It felt like the room was a big box of foam and they were just cut in, it felt like there wasn't any breathing space.

In actuality the room was spacious and more then a big enough room to hold two ADA's desks, chairs, sofa, tv to watch the news, chairs, but obviously not big enough for two people. Given if these two people are Alex and Casey.

Yes, that's right, they were sharing an office space. 

They heard a knock and Alex looked up from her vigorous typing, "hello Jack." She said giving her boss an angelic smile that lit up her face.

"Oh Alex, it's so good to walk into this office and see you here." Jack said smiling at how hard his favorite prosecutor was working. "I was wondering how you were doing on the Joob's case."

"I think I'm ready, all I have to do is prep the witness."

"Great, that's great." Jack said before he left their office, remembering something else he had to do.

God fucking dammit does she have everyone wrapped around her finger?

-- -- -- 

"So Mrs. Turner, you never actually saw Tony Romano rape you?" The defense attorney sneered at the terrified victim on the stand.

She sadly shook her head and looked at Alex for help. 

"The defense rests." 

Alex asked Judith Turner to recount her version of the story and then called up ME Melinda Warner to the stand.

"Doctor Warner, can you explain for the jury what you do." Alex asked politely, leaning against the peoples table. 

"I'm the medical examiner." 

"And can you tell me what you found in the rape kit that was conducted on Judith Turner."

"We found various bruises, a hair, and DNA inside the victim."

"THE BITCH AND I HAD SEX, SO WHAT?" Tony from the defense table stood up completely enraged, his face and neck bright red. With every word he said he got louder and louder, the vein in his neck pulsing. 

"Mr. Langdon please control your client. One more outburst and he'll be in the custody of the court." Lena Petrovsky said coolly. 

"And was there a match for the hair and DNA?" Alex asked pacing in front of the jury.

"Yes, repeat sex offender Tony Romano."

Another one for Alex Cabot.

-- -- --

"Alright, I have the most perfect man in the whole entire world for you." Olivia exclaimed skipping into Alex's office.

"Olivia…" Alex said sternly. "If this is one of your ex boyfriends I swear to God…"

"No, no no. This is Jake, he works on Wall Street. I know him from college, he's very successful, smart, good looking…"

"Well then what the hell is wrong with him?" Alex asked stubbornly, there had to be a flaw.

"Well nothing. There's nothing wrong with him, he's just incapable of finding a girl with his schedule, he finally has a lighter schedule and asked me if I knew any hot single women. Of course I thought of you immediately, we're having drinks with him tonight."

"What?"

"Be ready by seven. I'll pick you up." Olivia repeated with a smile on her face. "I think Elliot's coming, maybe Munch, maybe Fin. Relax."

-- -- -- 

My first date since I've been home and it's a blind date? Fuck.

Trying to decide what to wear on this cold winter night she picked some jeans, a tight long sleeved shirt and a wool coat.

"Sweet you're ready." Olivia said not bothering to knock, barging in.

"Fuck you." Alex mumbled picking up her purse. 

Olivia had chosen tight skinny jeans tucked into black boots and a blouse that made her figure fucking adorable. 

"I hate you for being so cute." Alex teased as they made their way to her elevator. 

"Now, now," Olivia linked arms with her, "you're one hot piece of ass. Just remember that." She said giving her arm a squeeze as the elevator opened.

-- -- -- 

She slid into the booth and Elliot slid across from her, Alex sat next to Olivia. 

"Jake!" Olivia squealed seeing him for the first time in years.

Yeah, still hot. In a rugged delicious sort of way. Why was she never interested again?

"This is my friend Alex Cabot, Alex this is Jake Ilkin." 

"Nice to meet you." He said with an adorable twinkle in his eye and an equally adorable smile on his face.

"Likewise." Alex replied as he took her hand.

"You still a heavy drinker?" Olivia teased as they all ordered their drinks.

"From what I remember about our college years you seemed to party a lot harder then I did." He said teasing right back.

"Oh those were the days." She said laughing and winked at him. 

Hours later he offered to drive Alex home and she accepted. 

"You know I was kind of hesitant when Liv said she had a friend for me." Jake said with a boyish smile as he held up his car door for her.

"Yeah I'm not gonna lie, I was too." She slid in, slightly tipsy.

"But, my God. She didn't tell me she found me an angel." He said as he got into the drivers seat.

She blushed and looked out at the city lights, it always looked so pretty at night. "I wouldn't say that…"

They pulled up to her apartment and he once again opened the door for her to get out. He walked her up to the stoop and she got out her keys to unlock her door.

"Well it was a lovely night, can I have your number?" He asked somewhat hesitantly. She reached for a card in her purse and handed it over to him. He gratefully took it and smiled down at her.

"Indeed it was. I'd invite you in but I have court in the morning and…"

"No, no, I have work early tomorrow morning." He clarified still standing there.

They both just stood there, it was probably one of the most intense moments she's ever been a part of slowly. Just as she stepped towards him he dipped his head down and they met in a sweet gentle kiss. His arms slid around her waist as one of hands held the back of his neck and the other was steadied on his shoulder.

Thinking she could hash something out Casey decided to take a little drive to Alex's apartment. As she pulled up across the street she could see two people on the steps leading up to Alex's apartment and as she parked her car on the side of her apartment she could see it was Alex. Intrigued by the fact that the hard as nails lawyer had a love life, she sat and watched, not in a creepy way, in an interested way.

He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. She moaned and slid her hands in his hair, her moan allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and it softly almost methodically massaged her own. No longer solely soft and gentle their kisses were full of passion. His hands softly ran up and down her sides as he pushed into her. Needing more oxygen then she was currently getting she reluctantly broke apart from him and rested her forehead on his. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She asked with a small smile on her swollen lips, her face flushed, and her chest heaving. 

His response was to just push her against the wall once again and devour her neck. Sucking, nibbling, biting it, kissing it, licking it, biting it, you name it. Alex threw her head back in pleasure and unconsciously rolled her hips against his causing all sorts of friction. He placed little kisses around her jaw and made his way back to her lips, taking his time. "Oh god, I really wish…" He trailed off as she seductively bit his earlobe.

"I know you do." She whispered huskily as she planted her lips back on his. "Call me." She whispered in the same voice, and with a kiss and a wink she was inside her apartment leaving a breathless head over heals Jake on her doorstep.

Maybe tomorrow, Casey mused as she pulled out and drove back to her side of the city. 

-- -- --

Grateful for a wardrobe that let her conceal her neck of a large welt that Jake had given her the night before, Alex chose a turtle neck and headed off to work.

"Alex Cabot, ADA." She said answering her work phone.

"Hey." The smooth voice came from the other end and it almost made her heart skip a beat, it did make her legs slightly jello-ish. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No actually, I'm glad you called." She said smiling on the in and outside.

"I was wondering if it's too early for a second date?" He asked hopefully, he wasn't very good at this whole dating thing. "Lunch today?"

"Actually, I'm free." She said surprised at her suddenly clear schedule. 

"I'll pick you up around one?" 

"See you then." She said almost in a haze as she hung up to call Olivia. 

"Benson."

"Oh-Liv-Eee-Ah." Alex sing-songed into the phone.

"I take it you had an amazing hot, sex filled night." 

"Actually no." Alex said with a slight pout and leaned back in her chair. 

"Oh?" Olivia asked surprised, Jake had told her it had gone really well.

"But a second date is in order in about fifteen minutes. Shit. I need to do my paper work, I'll call you later." Alex said hanging up as she began to type a warrant up.

A knock on the door startled her from her zone, she was in the zone and it was almost all typed up.

"Alex?" She tore her eyes from the computer screen and set it on the man calling her name. "I can wait if you need ten more minutes…"

"No, I was actually just finishing up." She said with a smile as she gathered her things up.

"Great." He said with a warm smile, watching her move around her office picking up various items she'd need for the afternoon.

"Jake this is my colleague Casey Novak." Alex said introducing them in her distracted state.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

Now that she had a closer and better look at him she could see he was like six three or six four with an athletic build to him, he had a rugged kind of boyish charm to him and his brown clean-cut hair looked gorgeous against his green eyes anyone can get lost it.

"Nice to meet you too." She said smiling as she shook his hand.

"Ready." Alex said smiling sweetly turning to him.

"Perfect." He said as she walked up to him. She grabbed his arm with her hand and leaned in for a soft, quick kiss. "Hi." He said after she broke apart, staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Hi." She said shyly. Not letting go of his arm she led the way out. "Jack, I'm taking lunch, do you want me to bring you something?" She asked as she popped her head into his office.

"Hmm, what? No thanks I already grabbed something. Thank you though." 

-- -- --

"I was thinking Italian." He suggested as they made their way out of the courthouse.

"You read my mind." She smiled as he opened the passenger door for her.

-- -- --

"What time do you need to be back at your office?" He asked after they ordered.

"Whenever." She said shrugging as she checked the time. "My schedule is flexible, I've been away for a while so…"

"Away?" 

"Yeah in Wisconsin." She said shortly.

"Family?" He asked. She couldn't even be mad at him for being pushy and nosey because he looked so adorable doing it. And it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose; he was genuinely interested in her.

"Not exactly…" Alex sighed and looked into his eyes. "I need to tell you something, something you might be a little perturbed by." She took a breath and he let her collect herself. "Some odd years ago I got way in over my head and I kind of took a case way too far. The drug moguls just got under my skin and I pursued the case although it was over, anyways I was at a bar with Liv and Elliot and I decided to walk home to clear my head and I was shot." She was looking down at the hands in her lap, unaware of his sympathetic and questioning gaze. "They decided it was too dangerous for me to be out there living my life because they had just attempted to kill me so I was officially pronounced dead and they moved me to the witness protection program in Wisconsin. I came back a couple years ago to testify against that group and he was convicted but with his cronies around they decided it wouldn't be safe so they sent me back. But the whole group was bombed so here I am." She said looking up with a watery smile.

"Alex…" He took her hands in his from across the table and his thumbs rubbed circles. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It must have been tough. But you're back now, for good, right?"

"For good." She said relieved he wasn't already out the door.

"Good because I know I just met you yesterday, but you're fantastic. I couldn't afford to lose a girl this special after only knowing her for twenty four hours."


End file.
